Her
by X-LonelyGirl-X
Summary: No specific POV and no names. Simply a girl who suprises the girl she loves. One Shot.


**Her.**

**There are no names in this, so characterise how you wish. **

**For her.**

I smiled in the back of the taxi. The streetlights flashing into the car every so often, lighting up the smile plastered across my face. I'm pretty sure the driver thought I was weird; an eighteen year old girl travelling alone in the dark while grinning at seemingly nothing. He didn't know. He didn't understand why I was smiling. No one did. No one knew I was even here, sitting in the back of the cab travelling down unfamiliar roads. I smiled a little wider, shaking my head slightly as I chuckled. _She_ didn't know… _She _didn't have a clue.

My phone was still in my cold hands, I slid it open and lit the back of the taxi in a bluish light. Her last message was still open on my screen, she'd only sent it about twenty minutes back. It said she was off to football, as usual as it was a Thursday, and she wouldn't be texting for about an hour and a half. Like I said, it was twenty minutes ago. By now she'd be running around on the field playing football with her team and her 'dick of a manager' as she said. It'd be perfect, just how we'd joked about it all those months ago. Running about in those shorts of hers; my smile turned into a grin as the image danced around in my mind.

The taxi started slowing down and I glanced out of the window, we were stood at a red light but I could see my destination just ahead of me, the floodlights lighting up the pitch in an eerie beautiful, artificial light. From here, the players that ran about the pitch as they played looked like mere shadows dancing from place to place. I smiled. One of those shadows was my girl. I bit my lip in excitement and anticipation, trying to stop the huge grin that was threatening to take over my face, pulling in the corners of my mouth.

She had no idea I was coming. We'd been separated for such a long time, and now, I was rectifying that. I couldn't be with out her for too long, it was too hard to for the only contact with her be mere text messages and phone calls; I needed to see her face, hold her close in my arms, touch her lips with mine.

I smiled again. Actually, I don't think I've stopped smiling. Not just tonight, but since I first met this girl. She… She makes me feel something. I don't really know what this 'something' is nor could I even begin to describe it using words of an earthly language. It just is. It's _something _and I don't ever want to be without it again. There are no words in existence to describe it, no metaphor grand enough, no simile beautiful enough. It's the same with her. 'Beautiful' isn't beautiful enough to describe this girl, for she _is _beautiful, inside and out but it is still not enough to truly describe how magnificent this… how magnificent _my_ girl is.

The taxi began moving again once the red light turned green and within a couple of minutes, he was pulling to a stop again. He turned in his seat, his arm around the passenger seat as he gruffly told me I was here (which I'd obviously known) and that it was time to pay up. I ignored his rudeness and handed him the money, not letting his foul attitude and fouler breath spoil my good mood. He handed me my change and I pocketed it as I shuffled across the back seat to the door which opened on the opposite side of the road. Knowing my luck, I'd open the other door where I was sat, straight into oncoming traffic. And I certainly wasn't going to let my bad luck ruin my chance to see her when I was so close. I slammed the taxi door closed and turned to face the flood-lit pitch.

No one noticed my arrival. I didn't blame them. They were all so into their football game, abusive shouts echoing into the night sky. I smirked, knowing how she'd often complained of a sore throat after many an abusive shout. I tried to pick out her voice in the melancholy but failed. Nerves clutched at my stomach now. I chanted to myself internally that I couldn't chicken out now. Not now. She's right over there somewhere, you can't walk away now because of damn self-consciousness.

I took a deep breath and glanced down either end of the road, making sure I wasn't about to step into the path of a car. The roads were pretty much empty and I crossed the road, walking a little way before coming up beside the pitch, the almost mesh-like fencing rising high above me as I peered through. I still couldn't spot her. She must be one of the girls right at the other end, I thought as I spotted some at the far end.

I entered the enclosure and inconspicuously leant against the fencing, not wanting to disturb anyone… yet. I wanted her to see me rather than me having to make myself seen. I wanted to see the reaction on her face. I didn't have to wait long. The ball sailed in my direction but another player diverted it about 20 yards away from me and back up the field. The players chased the ball. All accept one.

That one just stood in place, staring at me. I smiled, my world slowing to allow only her into my consciousness. And slowly, as recognition passed across her face, a huge grin adorned her face and she set off running straight at me. I ran too, not nearly as fast as her muscular legs could carry her, but fast enough for me to be in her arms within seconds. Her arms were tightly wrapped around my neck and shoulders, while mine were securely around her waist. She fitted so deliciously against my body, every curve and dip of our bodies practically melting together in our embrace. I shook slightly against her and that's when I noticed I was crying. The tears of happiness of holding my girl running down my cheeks. I buried my face in her neck and felt the race of her pulse against my cheek; whether it was from playing football or my surprise appearance I didn't know, but what I did know is that I enjoyed feeling it pound so fiercely.

"I missed you," I mumbled against her flesh and I felt her smile into my hair as she dropped her hands to run up and down my spine comfortingly.

"I've missed you too baby," she said softly, pulling back slightly to look into my eyes. I lifted my hand to her face, gently tracing the contours of her beauty, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Her eyes closed slightly as I did so and I smiled at the effect I had on her.

Her eyes flickered open, my hand still against her cheek. She raised her own hand and it snaked around the back of my neck. She smiled softly before pulling me painfully slow towards her mouth. Anticipation built up in the pit of my stomach, everything going seemingly in slow motion. I thought I might scream if my lips hadn't touched hers when they did. I visibly relaxed with the contact with her soft lips, all evil in the world vanished and all that was left was the two of us kissing with nothing else in existence except the fireworks which exploded behind my eyelids. I vaguely heard a voice shouting for her to get back in the game but her lips never ceased dancing with mine as she raised her middle finger at whoever had shouted. I smiled into the kiss, so elated that this girl was mine, and she was here… kissing me, holding me, loving me.

I don't how long we stood there in the cold night, kissing and holding each other, but I do know that it wasn't long enough as I groaned when she pulled away, chuckling lightly at my neediness as she rested her forehead against mine. I was breathing pretty heavily from the prolonged absence of oxygen and I peered over her shoulder to see that no one was playing football. Everyone was staring at us. Self-consciousness bubbled up in my stomach and my brain yelled at me to run but I ignored it, keeping my feet firmly where they were and tightening my hold on the girl before me. I wanted to yell at our 'spectators' that yes, I was gay and this was my girl and that I was damn fucking proud of it. I wanted to flaunt her in front of them but I knew that wouldn't happen; I didn't care about them and what they thought, I only cared about this beautiful girl.

"Where are you staying…" she said softly, her hands running over my hips.

"There's a motel -" I started, indicating with my hand behind me but she cut me off with both her lips and her hand which took mine and interlaced our fingers.

"No motel." She said simply between kisses. "My house."

I just nodded. She could of asked me to do anything at that moment, anything at all and I'd have done it. I was on cloud nine in her touch. Again, her lips were leaving mine all too quickly as she started pulling on my hand and practically dragging me off of the pitch, my mind still mush from her kisses. It took me several seconds to realise we were heading to her car and I automatically quickened my pace. She smirked at my apparent eagerness.

She opened the door for me and I climbed in. she quickly got into the drivers side and soon we were hurtling down the road. This girl and her tendency to speed. But I'd never felt safer. Never in my whole life. Slight nervousness still prickled in my mind and I played with the thread of my ripped jeans, staring at my fingers as they pulled at the denim. Another hand entered my vision and took a hold of my hand, stilling my absent fidgeting. I looked up at her, and she smiled softly in the dark confines of the car as she slipped her fingers between mine and squeezed. I smiled back and lifted our joined hands to kiss her knuckles.

And that's how we drove. Holding hands as we drove into the night, neither of us saying a word; neither of us needing too as each longing look conveyed every emotion and every ounce of love we felt for each other.

**I know it's not amazing but review if you wish. But I didn't write this for reviews… I wrote it for **_**her.**_


End file.
